


Cuddling

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: Month of Prompts [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, Fetus Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Kinda went off into something else so oops, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: The result of trying to write on limited sleep... plot is them cuddling during x-factor but it's mostly just me waxing poetic over them, ngl.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Month of Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913461
Kudos: 27





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a fluffy one shot, and it still is kind of, but not really?  
> Also I wrote this while almost asleep, so if it's confusing then sorry? And I have a tendency to over complicate things so idk

Louis and Harry were curled facing each other, their knees touching, and their eyes looking into each other.  
The two were whispering, something that had started the first night they were put together as a band, and had continued well into the weeks continuing X-Factor.  
It had been a few weeks since Louis had officially asked Harry out, and the two spent possibly too much time together.  
They hadn't even noticed until Liam made some joke about not noticing where one started and the other left off.  
It didn't matter to them, they already felt better together.  
When they weren't together it was like the world was being separated into just the land and the sea, because every one knows the green and blue work better mixed together.  
So that's where they were now, tucked into a bed that was too small, and talking about nothing and everything.  
They both started to yawn, and shifted closer together, Harry curled half on Louis, Louis tucked securely about Harry.  
Louis combed his fingers through Harry's curls, and smiled as Harry's lashes slowly rested on his cheeks.  
Harry rested comfortably, content to fall asleep to the rythmatic tune of Louis' heart beat.  
And the two tangled together, because like Liam had said, no-one knew where one began and the other started.  
Which is how it always is with them. Soulmates. The other half of each other. Two sides of the same coin. The universe could spin them half the world apart and they'd find each other again, because a ship needs it's compass to go home, and the anchor needs a rope to keep it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, and so late! Hopefully tomorrows prompt will be better


End file.
